Seguindo Estrelas
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Rogou ao deus imortal Odin, para que orientasse seus passos queria ter certeza de que suas dúvidas seriam respondidas, queria um acalanto em seu coração, queria uma certeza que calasse fundo em sua alma. PRESENTE PRA MARGARIDA!


Os passos ecoavam pelo pátio, mostrando que mais do que nunca estava sozinho. Aquele lugar era o seu refúgio, seu esconderijo. Mais do que isso: era um mundo paralelo, onde podia fingir ser feliz. Estendeu a mão e tocou as paredes frias com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo a aspereza das pedras. A noite ia começar a cair, e o vento gelado estava soprando forte, vindo das geleiras.

Não era a primeira vez que fixava seus olhos no céu, como se buscasse uma resposta para uma pergunta não verbalizada. A agonia que crescia em seu interior era totalmente incompreendida pelo rapaz, pois sentia falta de algo que não conhecia, não sabia exatamente o que era. De repente, as vastas colinas à sua frente pareceram opressoras, como se o lembrassem constantemente de suas limitações, de suas fraquezas.

Depois de tudo pelo que tinha passado, defendendo a honra de uma sacerdotisa possuída, fora premiado com sua volta à vida. Retornara do Hades com seus companheiros, cada qual com suas feridas entreabertas, causadas mais pelo desgosto de saber do engodo em que caíram, do que pela dor do corpo físico. Hilda estava fazendo de tudo para aliviar as dores morais, mas mesmo com seu apoio, o jovem estava com o espírito alquebrado.

Rogou ao deus imortal Odin, para que orientasse seus passos; queria ter certeza de que suas dúvidas seriam respondidas, queria um acalanto em seu coração, queria uma certeza que calasse fundo em sua alma. Ergueu seus olhos para os céus, e uma lágrima salgada rolou pelos olhos alaranjados, indo se esconder no canto de sua boca.

Retirou sua harpa da bolsa presa às suas costas, e dedilhou uma melodia triste, porém extremamente bela. Sua música envolvente ecoou pelas encostas, trazendo a noite para dentro de si. Os cabelos de um alaranjado suave caíam em seus olhos, cobrindo as lágrimas que teimavam em descer pelo rosto alvo.

- Bela melodia. Pena que muito triste.

**_Sigo palavras e busco estrelas  
O que é que o mundo fez  
Pra você rir assim  
Pra não tocá-la, melhor nem vê-la  
Como é que você pôde se perder de mim_ **

Voltou o rosto para a escuridão de onde saía aquela voz. Reconheceria seu tom mesmo embaixo d'água, pois era a voz que ecoava em sua mente todas as noites, quando o universo parecia querer abduzi-lo. Era a mesma voz que o acalentou em sua temporada no Hades, quando teve seu coração e sua alma destroçados.

Apesar de tudo, nunca vira o rosto de seu anjo. Sim, era um anjo que resolvera manter a sanidade do rapaz intacta, com suas palavras e incentivos. Fitou a sombra que estava encostada no muro oposto ao dele, sentindo em sua pele a força daquele olhar. Uma sensação estranha se apossou do peito dele, o fazendo ofegar só pelo simples fato de que quem sempre o protegeu estava ali, a alguns passos de distância.

- O gato comeu sua língua, Mime? – perguntou a voz brincalhona, enquanto se movia nas sombras – Sempre achei que sua voz rivalizava com sua habilidade com os dedos.

Ele não conseguia formular nem uma única frase. Estava completamente paralisado pela surpresa. Viu o vulto começar a andar em sua direção, e o que viu o fez ficar ainda mais chocado.

_**Faz tanto frio, faz tanto tempo  
Que no meu mundo algo se perdeu  
Te mando beijos  
Em outdoors pela avenida  
E você sempre tão distraída  
Passa e não vê, e não vê**  
_

Uma mulher, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, pele alva e delicada, segurando uma pequena flauta entre as mãos esguias. Com o porte imponente de uma rainha, ela vinha com um sorriso nos lábios, com passos delicados e pausados. Não era alta, muito pelo contrário; deveria bater no meio de seu peito. O jovem percebeu que, de repente, sua boca estava seca e entreaberta.

- Se-senhora... – balbuciou o rapaz de melenas laranjas, sem conseguir conter a emoção de estar cara a cara com sua protetora. Podia sentir o sangue circular pelas veias de forma potente, quase paralisando seus membros. O frio da noite não era forte o suficiente para esfriar a face vermelha, efeitos da presença etérea que estava à sua frente.

Suavemente ela deslizou pelas pedras frias até estar cara a cara com o guerreiro deus, que estava trêmulo e com as faces coradas. Um sorriso cintilante se espalhou no rosto delicado, mostrando os dentes perfilados e alvos. As covinhas que se formavam com o sorriso a tornavam mais bela, como se isso fosse possível.

_**Fico acordado noites inteiras  
Os dias parecem não ter mais fim  
E a esfinge da espera  
Olhos de pedra sem pena de mim  
Faz tanto frio, faz tanto tempo  
Que no meu mundo algo se perdeu**_

Suavemente ela se moveu até estar próximo o suficiente para ouvir as batidas desgovernadas do coração do jovem. A expressão de seu rosto era suave, como se seus lábios estivessem prontos para sorris. Ou beijar. Mime não estava conseguindo concatenar seus pensamentos de forma objetiva, só conseguia fixar seus olhos naquele rosto fino, angelical.

- Apesar de não falar, creio que a pergunta é: o que eu faço aqui, não é? – ela sorriu de forma sedutora, o deixando ainda mais embasbacado, apenas confirmando com um aceno de cabeça – Simples. Tive saudades.

O rapaz estava mais e mais confuso. Como assim, saudades? Desde quando ele era alguém que inspirasse saudade em outra pessoa? Todo o seu ser palpitava ante aquela frase. "Tive saudades". Odin! O que não daria por ter sua voz e o controle do seu corpo de volta! O que tinha aquele ser para deixá-lo naquele estado?

Não conseguiu esboçar sequer uma reação ao ver ela se aproximar, erguer a mão e tocar o seu rosto. Um toque gelado, mas que despertava reações quentes em seu íntimo. Há muito tempo não se sentia assim, vivo. Seu coração bateu mais forte ao sentir os dedos deslizarem pela sua face suavemente, como um roçar de asas de borboletas.

_**Te mando beijos**  
__**Em outdoors pela avenida  
Você sempre tão distraída  
Passa e não vê, e não vê**_

Fechou os olhos, se amaldiçoando por ser fraco. Sim, era um fraco inútil, que tremia como uma menininha em seu primeiro beijo. Sentiu o toque suave dos lábios frios em sua pele, roçando suavemente próximos dos seus. A respiração falhou, suas mãos tremiam, suas pernas estavam bambas. Lentamente, ela passou a língua em torno dos lábios macios do rapaz, o deixando inebriado. Apoiando as mãos nos ombros largos e fortes, ela aproximou-se até colar as duas bocas. O coração de Mime falhou em uma batida quando ele passou os braços pelas costas da mulher, a pressionando contra seu peito. Ao sentir o corpo dela, não conseguiu conter um gemido.

Sentiu as mãos dela em seus cabelos, arranhando sua nuca, acariciando seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos... A sensação era de estar nas nuvens, rodeado de anjos. Mesmo o contato com a pele fria da mulher em seus braços era prazeroso, cheio de volúpia e sensualidade. - Vem comigo – a voz dela sussurrou no ouvido dele após quebrar o beijo, mas não o abraço

– Vem comigo, e eu te farei imortal. Você ficará comigo eternamente, e poderemos tocar e cantar juntos. Eu te farei o mais feliz entre os homens, e só pedirei o seu amor em troca.

Mime abriu os olhos de sopetão. Como poderia abandonar sua Senhora, seus companheiros? Tinha um nome a zelar, uma estrala para honrar. Sim tudo se resumia a Honra. Sua vida sempre girou em torno de seu destino como Guerreiro-Deus, protegendo as terras gélidas de Asgard, e sua Senhora, Hilda de Polaris. Como largar tudo, renunciar ao seu nome, seu destino?

Mesmo sem dizer uma palavra, deixou seus olhos transparecerem todos os sentimentos conflitantes que habitavam sua alma. O ser etéreo que estava à sua frente apenas sorriu, um sorriso triste, mas mesmo assim belo. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ir e se perder em meio aos braços do seu anjo, ele tinha que ficar e batalhar. Nem que isso custasse sua vida. Ou sua alma.

_**Já não consigo não pensar em você  
Já não consigo não pensar em você**_

- Eu entendo. Mas saiba que eu escolhi você, e irei esperar até o momento certo. Não importa quantos anos passem, ou quantas vidas você tenha, você é meu e sempre será.

Dizendo isso, ela se afastou e com um aceno se dissipou, se tornando brumas. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pelo rosto do rapaz, mas um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Nunca mais se sentiria só ou perdido. Odin ouvira sua prece.

* * *

Nina, me perdoe! Eu sei que demorou, mas está aqui! E você, mais do que outras pessoas, sabe como está a minha vida...

Sheila, eu sempre digo que amigos são os irmãos que o coração da gente escolheu. Porque é verdade. Passamos por tantas coisas e estamos juntas, unidas. Nossa amizade transcende esta vida, porque eu sei que ela nunca se apagará...TE AMO!!!´

Serviço: Seguindo Estrelas - Os Paralamas Do Sucesso. Composição: Herbert Vianna

Quem gostou muito, bate palmas! E quem gostou pouco, bate o pé! E se não gostou, não faça nada...Mas manda rewien do mesmo jeito!!!

Beijos, crianças!!!


End file.
